thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy
Percy *'Released': **'Plarail': 14 April 1994 **'Tomy Trains': 1992 **'Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail': 1998 **'Plarail' (redesigned): 30 January 2003 **'TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company)': 2007 **'TrackMaster (Fisher-Price)': 2009 **'Plarail' (re-release): 29 May 2012 **'Motorized Railway': 2014 **'TrackMaster (Revolution)': June 2014 *'Item Number': **'Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail': 7445 **'Plarail' (2003-2012): T-06 **'Motor Road and Rail' (with track; 2005): 4848 **'TrackMaster' (Big Friends; 2009-2013): R9229 **'TrackMaster' (Little Friends; 2010): R9206 **'Plarail' (2012): TS-06 **'TrackMaster' (Big Friends; 2014): CBW88 **'Motorized Railway': BGJ69-BGM85 **'TrackMaster (Revolution)' (Big Friends): BML07 **'TrackMaster (Revolution)' (Little Friends): DFL38 Percy is a green saddle tank engine who is best friends with Thomas. Changes *Tomy Trains (1992-1998 - UK/US): **Moves forwards and backwards, driver figure in cab, sticker details with red rear lining, magnetic couplings. *Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail model (1994-2002 - Japan; 1998-2009 - other countries): ** Moves only forwards, hook and loop couplings. *Plarail (2003-present - Japan): **Updated face, stripes around the boiler, white front, different rear, new cars. *TrackMaster by HiT Toy Company (2007-2009 US): **Slightly updated face. *TrackMaster by Fisher-Price (2009-2012): **New face design, different sticker details, stripes around the boiler, slight face modification. *TrackMaster by Fisher-Price (2012-2014): **New body and motor, CGI style face. *Motorized Railway (2014-present): *TrackMaster (Revolution) by Fisher-Price (2014-present): **Redesigned body, new wheel rubber, and motor with enhanced performance. Variations *Percy with two Troublesome Trucks (Tomy Trains) *Percy with Fuel Tanker and Mail Coach (Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company) *Percy with Fuel Tanker and Troublesome Truck (Plarail) *Percy with two half straight track pieces (Motor Road and Rail US) *Percy with Blue Brakevan and two half straight track pieces (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Percy with half straight track piece (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Percy with Black Crate Troublesome Trucks (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Percy with Blue Brakevan (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Percy with Red Brakevan (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Percy (Motor Road and Rail US, TrackMaster, Motorized Railway) *Percy with Orange Mail Van (TrackMaster Revolution) Special Models *Talk 'n' Action Percy (Plarail, Tomica World) *Shocked face Percy in Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail) *Percy and Happy Action Wagons (Plarail) *Percy and Circus Wagons (Plarail) *Percy and the Chocolate Crunch (TrackMaster Tomy) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (TrackMaster Toy Company, Revolution) *R/C Percy (TrackMaster) *Percy and Happy Action Wagons (Plarail) *Talking Percy (Plarail, TrackMaster Revolution) *Ghostly Percy (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Percy and the Search Cars (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Shocked face Percy in Percy and Rocky (Plarail) *Up, Up and Away Percy (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Shocked face Percy in Reptile Park Set (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Light-Up Percy (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Percy and Dinosaur Wagons (Plarail) *Chocolate Percy (Plarail) *Sounds Percy (Motorized Railway) *Ringing Percy in Tekoro (Plarail) *Percy and Zoo Wagons (Plarail) *Real Steam Percy (TrackMaster Revolution) *Soad suds covered Percy from Percy's Wash and Shine Adventure Set (Motorized Railway) *Talk With Me Percy (Motorized Railway) *Racing Percy from Thomas and Percy's Railway Race Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Glow in the Dark Percy from Percy's Midnight Mail Delivery (TrackMaster Revolution) *Chocolate Percy (Motorized Railway) *Steam and Spark Percy (TrackMaster Revolution) *Ringing Chocolate Percy in Tekoro (Plarail) Gallery Normal model gallery TOMYTrainsPercyoriginalbox.JPG|Tomy Trains Percy original box TOMYTrainsPercybox.JPG|Tomy Trains Percy second box MotorRoadandRailPercy.jpg|Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail Percy TomicaWorldPercybox.JPG|Tomica World Percy original box MotorRoadandRailPercybox.JPG|Motor Road and Rail Percy box PlarailPercy.jpg|Plarail Percy PlarailPercyoriginalbox.JPG|Plarail Percy original box PlarailPercybox.jpg|Plarail Percy 2003-2012 box PlarailPercy2012box.JPG|Plarail Percy current box MotorRoadandRailPercywithtrack.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Percy with track Motor_Road_and_Rail_Percy_Value_Pack.JPG|Motor Road and Rail Percy Value Pack MRRPercybox.JPG|Motor Road and Rail US Percy box TM_UK_Percy.jpg|TrackMaster UK Percy TrackMaster(HiTToys)UKPercybox.JPG|TrackMaster UK Percy box TrackMaster(HiTToys)PercywithFuelTankerandMailCoachbox.JPG|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) US Percy box TrackMaster(HiTToys)PercywithBlackCrateTroublesomeTruckandBlackTroublesomeTruck.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Percy with Black Crate Troublesome Truck and Black Troublesome Truck TrackMaster(HiTToys)PercywithBlackCrateTroublesomeTruckandBlackTroublesomeTruckbox.JPG|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Percy with Black Crate Troublesome Truck and Black Troublesome Truck box TrackMasterPercywithhalfstraighttrackpiece.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Percy with half straight track piece TrackMaster(HiTToyCompany)Percywithhalfstraighttrackpiecebox.JPG|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Percy with half straight track piece box TrackMaster(HiTToys)Percywithbluebrakevan.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Percy with Blue Brakevan TrackMaster(HiTToys)PercywithBlueBrakevanbox.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Percy with Blue Brakevan and two half straight track pieces box TrackMaster(HiTToys)PercywithBlueBrakevanbox.JPG|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Percy with Blue Brakevan box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)PercywithRedBrakevan.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) prototype Percy with Red Brakevan TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)PercywithRedBrakevanbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Percy with Red Brakevan 2009 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)PercywithRedBrakevan2011box.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Percy with Red Brakevan 2011 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012PercywithRedBrakevan.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012 Percy with Red Brakevan TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)PercywithRedBrakevan2012box.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Percy with Red Brakevan 2012 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)PercywithRedBrakevan2014box.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Percy with Red Brakevan 2013-2014 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)prototypePercy.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) prototype Percy TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Percybox.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Percy 2009-2012 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Percy2014box.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Percy 2014 box MotorizedRailwayPercy.jpg|Motorized Railway Percy MotorizedRailwayPercybox.jpg|Motorized Railway Percy box TrackMaster(Revolution)BigFriendsPercy.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Big Friends Percy TrackMaster(Revolution)BigFriendsPercybox.JPG|TrackMaster (Revolution) Big Friends Percy box TrackMaster(Revolution)LittleFriendsPercybox.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Little Friends Percy box Special model gallery Talk'n'ActionPercybox.JPG|Tomica World Talk 'n' Action Percy Plarail Talking Percy.jpg|Plarail 2004 Talking Percy TM_Percy's_Chocolate_Crunch.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Percy's Chocolate Crunch TrackMaster(TOMY)PercyandtheChocolateCrunch.jpg|TrackMaster (Tomy) Percy and the Chocolate Crunch TM_RC_Percy.PNG|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) R/C Percy TM_RC_Percy.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) R/C Percy PlarailPercyandCircusWagons.jpg|Plarail Percy and Circus Wagons Plarail_Percy_and_Happy_Action_Wagons.jpg|Plarail Percy and Happy Action Wagons TrackMasterTalkingPercy.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Talking Percy TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)PercyandtheSearchCars.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Percy and the Search Cars TM_Ghostly_Percy.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Ghostly Percy TrackMasterGreatestMomentsUp,Up&AwayPercy.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Up, Up and Away Percy PlarailPercyandRocky.jpg|Plarail Percy and Rocky TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012RCPercy.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012-2014 R/C Percy Shocked Face Percy.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Shocked-face Percy TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Light-UpPercy.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Light-Up Percy PlarailTalkingPercy(2013).jpg|Plarail 2013 Talking Percy PlarailPercyandDinosaurWagons.jpg|Plarail Percy and Dinosaur Wagons PlarailChocolatePercy.jpg|Plarail Chocolate Percy TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2014prototypeTalkingPercy.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Talking Percy MotorizedRailwaySoundsPercy.jpg|Motorized Railway Sounds Percy PlarailRingingPercyinTekoro.jpg|Plarail Ringing Percy in Tekoro TrackMaster(Revolution)RCPercy.png|TrackMaster (Revolution) R/C Percy PlarailPercyandZooWagons.jpg|Plarail Percy and Zoo Wagons TrackMaster(Revolution)RealSteamPercy.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Real Steam Percy TrackMaster(Revolution)Percy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Percy's Chocolate Crunch MotorizedRailwayTalkWithMePercy.jpg|Motorized Railway Talk With Me Percy TrackMaster(Revolution)RailwayRaceSet3.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Racing Percy from Railway Race Set TrackMaster(Revolution)Percy'sMidnightMailDelivery2.png|TrackMaster (Revolution) Glow in the Dark Percy from Percy's Midnight Mail Delivery MotorizedRailwayChocolatePercy.jpg|Motorized Railway Chocolate Percy TrackMaster(Revolution)SteamandSparkPercy.jpeg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Steam and Spark Percy PlarailRingingChocolatePercyinTekoro.jpg|Plarail Ringing Chocolate Percy in Tekoro Category:Engines Category:Plarail Engines Category:Tomy Trains Engines Category:Tomica World Engines Category:Motor Road and Rail Engines Category:TrackMaster Engines Category:TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Engines Category:TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Engines Category:Motorized Railway Engines Category:TrackMaster (Revolution) Engines Category:1992